warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mousefur's Secret
A moon had passed since Longtail's devastating death. Mousefur blinked open her eyes, groggy from sleep and rememberd last night with a pang.'' She had overheard Purdy talking to Brambleclaw, the Thunderclan deputy, about his love for her. She cringed. She hadn't told anyone that she was expecting Longtail's kits. The day he died, she meant to tell him, but it was too late. Her kits would never meet their father. Yes, She was old, but some of the senior warriors were only a few moons younger then her, such as Sandstorm who had moved into the nusery two sunrises ago. She suddenly felt kits moving inside of her and ran out of the elders den to Jayfeather's den. "Jayfeather!" Mousefur exclaimed. "I - I'm pregnant, I think." The young medcine cat looked up from his nest. "Well, you're a little old," he said giving her belly a good sniff, but it looks like the kits will be healthy." "Thank StarClan!" Mousefur said. "Kits? What kits?" Cinderheart peered her head into the den. "Mousefur's kits." Jayfeather explained. Cinderheart gasped "Really? Congratulations!! If you don't mind my asking, who's the father?" Before Mousefur could speak, Cinderheart butted in afte ra few heartbeats and twitched her whiskers,"Great StarClan! I'm mousebrained! They're Purdy's kits aren't they? How long have you been expecting?!" Mousefur spoke, " One moon, and I-----" Cinderheart cut her off. "Go tell Purdy, he'll be delighted! " Mousefur stumbled out of the medicine's cat's den and went to the fresh kill pile instead, tricking the young warrior. Then she looked up from her sparrow and saw Cinderheart talking to the former loner. ''Oh no. Mousefur thought. She told him. Purdy padded over and mewed, "Cinderheart has just told me I'm a father." he calmly mewed. Mousefur looked at him in horror. "I didn't tell her, that you were the father, it's just that she guessed that you liked me and--" Purdy silenced her with his tail. "So you are you expecting kits?" "Yes." Mousefur mewed. "I am." "You can tell everyone I'm the father if you'd like," Purdy said. "I know that Longtail's the real father, he told me he thought you were having his kits." "Oh, thank you Purdy!" Mousefur cried. * * * A moon passed and before Mousefur knew it, she was kitting. Jayfeather and his new apprentice, Cherrypaw were busy giving her the proper herbs and Purdy was busy fetching water for her. "Stop putting your paw on my belly every five heartbeats, Cherrypaw!" Mousefur yowled in pain. "S-sorry." Cherrypaw stammered. Jayfeather said to Cherrypaw, "Get used to it, Cherrypaw, Mousefur's always been cranky." Mousefur snarled in pain. "Oh! Your kits are coming out now!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Cherrypaw, nip open the sac." "You're having 2 kits." Jayfeather told her. A brown wet bundle slipped out on to the den floor. "Quick, Cherrypaw! Lick him fiercely!" "Is he okay "He is now." Jayfeather said. A small she-cat came out with tabby stripes, just like her father. Mousefur sunk into her nest tired while the two kits began suckling. "They're beautiful, Mousefur, Well done." Longtail's voice echoed in her ear. ''Thank you, Longtail ''she thought. Sandstorm's daughter, Goldenkit wanted to play with her kits, but her mother drew her away and purred, "They're beautiful, Mousefur." Purdy came in and Mousefur whispered her thanks. She decided to name her two healthy kits, Rushkit because he had long legs and looked like a good runner, and Longkit, in memory of her mate, Longtail.